1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module gauge, and more particularly to a gauge for conforming the width of the next-to-be-erected roof panel to the design modular width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standing seam roof panels are factory roll-formed from 22 or 24 gauge sheet metal, and usually have a modular width of 24 inches (9.45 cm). After the roof panels are installed and seamed in place, the ribs are 23/4 to 3 inches (1.08 to 1.18 cm) high and have a unique rolled seam to provide maximum weathertightness.
It is essential that the modular width be maintained during field installation. However it is difficult to do so under actual field conditions. The cause of modular width variations can be attributed to variations in the sheet metal thickness and of the thickness of the decorative and/or protective coating which must be accommodated by the rolls of the roll forming equipment; and coil-to-coil variations in the physical properties of the steel. These variations cause varying degrees of permanent set and spring back in the material being roll formed thereby causing variations in the final shape of the panel and hence in the modular width of the panel.
The method of crating the roof panels and handling and shipment thereof cause some panels to be wider than desired and other panels to be narrower than desired.
All roof installations must be engineered assuming the design modular width. The panel members must be installed to provide the design modular width coverage regardless of the actual width of the individual roof panel members. However, since the panel coverage cannot be precisely controlled at the time of manufacture or maintained during handling and shipping, it is desirable that some means be provided for "moduling" the panels, that is, for physically stretching or compressing the out-of-tolerance panel member across its width to conform its width to the design modular width.
Tools are known for maintaining objects, such as, 2.times.4's and roof trusses, in uniformly spaced relation while they are secured in place, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,686,959 (ROBINSON), 4,322,064 (JARVIS) and 4,420,921 (HARDIN). None of these devices are suitable or modifiable for use in erecting standing seam roof panels.